


Zdrada stanu

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Pamiętam czasy, gdy przyjęcie pomocy od Orlezjanki byłoby nazwane zdradą – mówi Varel nagle, próbując wyrwać ją z tych słodko-gorzkich rozmyślań. Na dźwięk jego głosu Strażniczka unosi głowę. Varel uśmiecha się do niej przelotnie, a ona odpowiada mu uśmiechem, mniej zmęczonym niż ten jego. - Jak w takim razie zostałoby nazwane uratowanie Orlezjance życia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdrada stanu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Treason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294818) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 



**I**

Na obrzeżach Twierdzy natyka się na młodą wojowniczkę, należącą do straży, i na grupę pomiotów. Naiwnym byłoby oczekiwać, że początki będą łatwe – nie, jeśli ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie wysłali ją akurat do _Fereldenu_ … Ale to, że zastaje Twierdzę atakowaną przez pomioty, to odrobinę zbyt wiele.

Parę zaklęć i drobnych ran później jest już po wszystkim, i razem z młodą wojowniczką, przedstawiającą się jako Mhairi, ruszają do Twierdzy. Na dziedzińcu czeka więcej pomiotów, wśród nich jeden emisariusz.

Koncentruje się na dokładnym kierowaniu zaklęć, wybierając każde zgodnie z tym, co podpowiadają jej zmysły i intuicja. Lęk czy niepokój nie istniej; jest jedynie płynąca przez nią magia i ferwor walki. Dopiero, gdy wszystkie pomioty leżą już martwe na ziemi, pozwala, by rozwinęła się drżąca w niej kula strachu. Co tu się stało? Czy ktokolwiek przeżył? Dlaczego pomioty atakują Twierdzę, skoro Plaga została zażegnana? Nie chce nawet myśleć o implikacjach tego ostatniego pytania, nie, gdy tak wyraźnie pamięta fragmenty rozmów z Fioną i Duncanem.

Znajduje paru rannych żołnierzy i zaciska zęby; nie jest w stanie przejść obok nich obojętnie. A jednak musi to zrobić. Dla tych, którzy zranieni zostali przez pomioty, jest tylko jedna droga, jedno miłosierdzie: śmierć. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się; z jej palców rozpościera się strefa śniegu i lodu. Taka śmierć to jedyna pomoc, jaką może im ofiarować.

W środku znajduje więcej pomiotów, ale też nieoczekiwanych sprzymierzeńców: maga apostatę i krasnoludzkiego berserkera. Nieważne, kim są, w tej chwili istotne jest jedynie to, że mogą pomóc jej walczyć z pomiotami. Resztą zajmie się później… pod warunkiem, że będzie jakiekolwiek później.

Znajdują to na murach: _mówiący_ pomiot. Nikt nie uczył jej, jak poradzić sobie z czymś takim, i bezgłośnie szepcze krótką modlitwę do Stwórcy. Pomiotów jest tam więcej, a jeden z nich przytrzymuje wciąż jeszcze żywego więźnia. Ocenia go jednym rzutem oka: zbroja, siwiejące włosy; może to kapitan straży. Wtedy właśnie on podnosi na nią swoje jasne oczy i wymawia jedno słowo: „Strażniczko.”. To znak rozpoznania, prośba i, o dziwo, także przeprosiny. Przytrzymujący go pomiot porusza się, i mężczyzna osuwa się na ziemię; na jego szyi da się zauważyć czerwoną linię krwi.

Przez moment walczy z impulsem, by podbiec i uzdrowić go. Ale najpierw musi zatroszczyć się o żywych, nie o umierających.

. . .

„Szaty”, myśli Varel z pogardą. Przysłali cholerną magiczkę tu, gdzie powinni byli przysłać doświadczonego żołnierza, dowódcę. Myśl ta trwa jedynie przez moment, tyle, ile zajmuje mu spojrzenie na jej twarz i jasne włosy. Jego uwagę przykuwa plama koloru: jej szaty są splamione krwią, i wydaje się, że nie wszystkie krople są krwią pomiotów. Wywalczyła sobie drogę tu, na górę. Kimkolwiek jest, da sobie radę.

\- Strażniczko – mówi; to dziwne powitanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że klęczy, z dłońmi związanymi za plecami.

Wkrótce zapewne zginie; wspominając słowa pomiotu – _słowa_ pomiotu – ma nadzieję, że zginie. To jedno słowo, skierowane do nowego dowódcy Straży, to także przeprosiny, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że zawiódł, że nie udało mu się obronić Twierdzy Czuwania. W pewien sposób to także przeprosiny skierowane do niej samej, za to, że niesprawiedliwie ją osądził, choć ona nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

. . .

\- Strażniczko, zawdzięczam ci życie – mówi Varel, zanim oboje kierują swoją uwagę na nagłe zamieszanie na drodze do Twierdzy.

Przyjmuje jego słowa uprzejmie i z wdziękiem; nie ma potrzeby uświadamiać go, że to nie jej zasługa. Może szczęśliwy przypadek, zesłany przez Stwórcę, bo ona była gotowa pozwolić mu wykrwawić się na śmierć. Nie bez wyrzutów sumienia, bo strata ludzi, którymi dowodzi, nigdy nie jest łatwa, ale gdyby był poważnie ranny, nie uratowałaby go i byłby to jej wybór. To dla niej ogromna ulga, że tak się nie stało, ale mimo wszystko podjęła taką decyzję i ma wrażenie, że nie będzie jej łatwo pozbyć się poczucia winy.

 

**II**

\- Jesteś ranny, seneszalu.

\- To nic poważnego.

\- Walczyłeś z pomiotami. – Spogląda na niego surowo. – Więc pozwól, że sama ocenię, na ile to poważne. – Mówi prawie bez orlezjańskiego akcentu.

Wybrali ją dobrze, stwierdza Varel, pamiętali nawet o tak drobnym szczególe. Szkoda, że tutejsi i tak nie pozwolą jej zapomnieć, że jest obca, bo wciąż pamiętają czasy, kiedy „Orlezjanin” oznaczało „wróg”.

\- Niech będzie – zgadza się niechętnie.

Żyje wystarczająco długo by pamiętać, że kiedyś wypełnienie polecenia Orlezjanina oznaczało zdradę. To było dobre trzydzieści lat temu, a ona jest przede wszystkim dowódcą Szarej Straży, Strażnicy zaś są ponad takimi podziałami – choć może lepsze byłoby określenie, że są obok nich. Poza tym on jest seneszalem Twierdzy, placówki Straży, a nie jej seneszalem; dowódca to dla niego funkcja, i nie powinno mieć znaczenia, kto nosi ten tytuł i kto jest dowódcą. A jednak _miało_ znaczenie w przypadku arla Howe.

Zaczyna zdejmować zbroję, ale ona niecierpliwi się i wyciąga ręce, żeby mu pomóc. Z bliska widzi, że jej włosy są białe, a nie jasne, i zastanawia się przelotnie, czy to uboczny efekt jakiegoś zaklęcia, czy może dowód upływu lat. W kącikach jej oczu i ust są delikatne linie, sugerujące to drugie.

\- Nie jestem pewna, jak to wygląda w Fereldenie, ale uczono mnie, że nieuprzejmie jest tak się w kogoś wpatrywać – zauważa, mimochodem.

\- Wybacz, Strażniczko – spieszy Varel z przeprosinami i odwraca wzrok.

Po chwili znów na nią zerka. Jest uzdrowicielką, a obserwowanie jej przy pracy wiele mu o niej powie.

Strażniczka metodycznie oczyszcza rany. Nie są głębokie, ale używa swoich zaklęć dopiero po tym, jak upewnia się, że ostrze nie było zatrute. Wreszcie prostuje się i podnosi głowę. Spogląda na jego twarz, a potem spokojnie patrzy mu w oczy, i nagle on bardzo wyraźnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma na sobie koszuli. Normalnie to nie miałoby dla niego znaczenia, ona jest uzdrowicielką, nie wymuskaną damą, ale teraz… Coś w jej twarzy – może delikatne uniesienie kącika ust – mówi mu, że ona robi to specjalnie.

Strażniczka zauważa jego dyskomfort i uśmiecha się uprzejmie.

\- Lekcja pojęta, jak sądzę – mówi, ale bez złośliwości, raczej ze szczyptą humoru.

\- Tak, Strażniczko.

. . .

Seneszal recytuje słowa Rytuału Dołączenia, słowa, które spodziewała się wyrecytować sama, i to uświadamia jej, jak bardzo go nie doceniła. Strażnicy są jedynymi, którzy znają Rytuał; to, że seneszala dopuszczono do tej tajemnicy, ogromnie dużo mówi o tym, jakim jest człowiekiem. Godnym zaufania. Potrafiącym zachować milczenie.

Patrzy na trójkę przyszłych Strażników, jak po kolei piją z kielicha i osuwają się na podłogę – za wyjątkiem krasnoluda, dla którego to po prostu nowa forma rozrywki. Seneszal przyklęka obok Andersa i skinieniem głowy daje znać, że mag oddycha. Później nachyla się nad młodą wojowniczką, Mhairi; jego twarz zachmurza się i Varel kręci głową.

W myślach odmawia modlitwę do Stwórcy za duszę tej odważnej, biednej dziewczyny. A potem drugą modlitwę, dziękczynną, za tę dwójkę, która przeżyła Dołączenie.

. . .

Wyczuwa ich rezerwę. Och, wszyscy, rzecz jasna, są dla niej wystarczająco uprzejmi, i nikt otwarcie nie okazuje podejrzliwości, ale jest elfką, magiem i _Orlezjanką_ , a nad taką kombinacją trudno przejść do porządku dziennego. Jedynie seneszal traktuje ją po przyjacielsku, nawet jeśli nadal dość oficjalnie. Cóż, seneszal, który służył zdrajcy, nie może być specjalnie wybredny. Powszechnie wiadome jest, że Varel nie miał żadnego udziału w zdradzie arla… ale w jakiś sposób to tylko pogarsza sprawę, bo niektóry z lordów Amarantu liczyli na zyski ze spisku Howe’a, a jego upadek rozbił w pył ich sny o władzy i bogactwie. Lud i pomniejsza szlachta darzą seneszala szacunkiem, tyle zdołała zaobserwować podczas kilku krótkich spotkań ze swoimi wasalami, ale zauważyła też, że seneszal zdaje się nie mieć żadnych bliższych przyjaciół. Większość z nich pewnie stracił w czasie Plagi lub lokalnych walk o władzę. Innych być może ze względu na swoje stanowisko.

Oboje są tu obcy… Tylko że ona rzeczywiście jest cudzoziemką, seneszal natomiast jest obcym we własnej ojczyźnie.

 

**III**

Drzwi są otwarte, więc zagląda do środka. Strażniczka siedzi przy ogniu, który teraz jest zaledwie paroma dogasającymi węglami. Głowę ma spuszczoną, a oczy wpatrzone w żar, i początkowo Varel jest przekonany, że go nie zauważyła. Ale ona podnosi głowę i na jej ustach pojawia się zmęczony uśmiech, który jednak znika tak szybko, że ma się wrażenie, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

\- Varél – mówi, ale natychmiast się poprawia: - Seneszalu.

Varel kręci głową.

\- „Varel” wystarczy, moja pani. – Czuje, że powinien zapytać, czy może ją tak nazywać; nie wie, jak odnosić się do magów, ale jej szaty przypominają jej suknie wysoko urodzonych dam, i ten tytuł brzmi w odniesieniu do niej o wiele bardziej adekwatnie niż „Strażniczka”.

\- Jakże dwornie. – To zapewne miał być żart, ale w jej głosie nie ma ani krzty wesołości.

Posyła mu kolejny uśmiech. Wydaje się być cierpliwą osobą, z niewyczerpanym zasobem ciepłych, uspokajających czy przekornych uśmiechów dla każdego, ale ten uśmiech nie jest szczery.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Varel, kiedy dociera do niego, że coś ją trapi.

Strażniczka odwraca się, znów patrząc na dogasające płomienie. Wygląda na to, że nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy, więc Varel zamierza się wycofać.

\- Myślałam o Justynianie – odzywa się wreszcie.

Jej odpowiedź zatrzymuje go w miejscu. Nie wie, czy powinien zostać i porozmawiać z nią, czy – ale przecież gdyby nie chciała rozmawiać, nie udzieliłaby mu odpowiedzi, prawda?

\- Tak? – pyta, starając się zrobić to delikatnie.

Jej dłoń spoczywa na kamiennym murku paleniska. Kiedy Varel przygląda jej się uważniej, dostrzega, jak jej palce zaciskają się na ciepłym kamieniu.

\- Kristoff był moim przyjacielem – mówi wreszcie, bardzo cicho. – Był dla mnie jak brat.

\- Więc dlaczego… - chce spytać, ale przerywa, bo to byłoby nietaktowne. – Wybacz, moja pani – dodaje pospiesznie, starając się zawrzeć w tych przeprosinach także współczucie.

\- Potrzebuję każdego Szarego Strażnika, jakiego mogę zrekrutować – wyjaśnia, zbyt spokojnym głosem. – Kristoff by to zrozumiał. Co nie zmienia faktu, że… - Wzdycha, kręci głową, a później wstaje. – Wybacz, seneszalu. Nie powinnam obciążać cię moim brzemieniem.

\- Czy jest ktoś inny, z kim mogłabyś się nim podzielić? – pyta ostrożnie.

W odpowiedzi dostaje od niej jedno z tych spojrzeń, które sprawiają wrażenie, jakby przez oczy zaglądała do samego wnętrza duszy.

\- Jesteś mądrym człowiekiem, seneszalu.

\- Jeśli zdecydowałabyś się jednak podzielić z kimś swoimi kłopotami, służę – proponuje, współczując jej.

Musiała opuścić miejsce, które przez lata było dla niej domem, i okazało się, że straciła nawet tych przyjaciół, których miała nadzieję tu spotkać. Zresztą zawsze okazywała mu uprzejmość, dlatego czuje, że powinien teraz odwzajemnić to ofertą przyjaźni.

Strażniczka uśmiecha się do niego smutno.

\- Dziękuję ci, Varél.

. . .

Innym razem to ona zastaje jego, odpoczywającego w ciszy pustej sali.

\- Varél. – Zatrzymuje się w progu, jakby chciała się wycofać. – Wybacz. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać.

\- Nie robię nic, w czym można byłoby przeszkodzić.

Strażniczka posyła mu jedno z tych wytrącających z równowagi, mistycznych spojrzeń, jakich pewnie często używają magowie.

\- Zakłóciłam twoją samotność.

\- Ach, to. Jesteś mile widzianą przeszkodą, moja pani. – Gdy są sam na sam, rezygnuje z nazywania jej tytułem Strażniczki na rzecz innego, nie mniej formalnego, lecz o wiele bardziej dwornego zwrotu.

Strażniczka uśmiecha się, ale ten uśmiech jest inny, cieplejszy.

\- Dziękuję ci, Varél.

Włada mową Fereldenu doskonale, a orlezjańsi akcent jest prawie niesłyszalny, ale jego imienia nadal nie może wymówić właściwie, akcentując zbyt mocno ostatnią sylabę. Jakiś czas temu przestał ją poprawiać, bo, prawdę mówiąc, nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Wymawiane w ten sposób jego imię brzmi inaczej, jakby był innym człowiekiem – może nie tak rozczarowanym, nie tak zmęczonym.

 

**IV**

Często zdarza jej się nie spać długo po północy; przegląda stare tomy w poszukiwaniu zaklęć, tajemnic Szarych Strażników, informacji o pomiotach. Seneszal także pracuje do późna, odpisując na listy, odpowiadając na skargi i zajmując się tym wszystkim, co składa się na zarządzanie Twierdzą i całym rejonem. Dlatego za którymś kolejnym razem zamawia późną kolację do jadalni nie tylko dla siebie, ale także dla niego.

Sala jadalna jest obszerna, mogąca pomieścić co najmniej trzy tuziny gości. O tej porze jednak jest zupełnie pusta, i tylko oni dwoje siedzą przy jednym ze stołów. Świece są już pogaszone i jedynym źródłem światła jest płonący w kominku ogień. Reszta jadalni pogrążona jest w ciemności, przez co oświetlony kąt wydaje się bardziej przytulny.

Nie rozmawiają wiele, bo oboje są na to zbyt zmęczeni. Varel pyta ją o poszukiwania, a ona za każdym razem, gdy znajdzie coś nowego, dzieli się z nim informacjami. Seneszal z kolei zdaje jej raporty z codziennych spraw Twierdzy.

Czasem, gdy nie jest jeszcze aż tak późno, ale wystarczająco późno, by wszyscy poza strażnikami spali, rozmawiają też o innych rzeczach. O drobiazgach. Ulubiona pora dnia? Odpoczynek. Odpoczynek. A pora roku? Jesień, jeśli zbiory były dobre. Och, to zależy… może wczesne lato? Tak, wczesne lato, kiedy cała natura najgłośniej jak potrafi wyśpiewuje „Życie!”. Wieś czy miasto? Twierdza. Hm… tak, Twierdza… chociaż tęsknię za Kręgiem. I za Montsimmard. Czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? Oczywiście. Dobrze, a więc… wino czy piwo? Damy nie pijają piwa? Mój drogi seneszalu, jestem Strażniczką od trzydziestu lat. I tak, Strażniczki pijają piwo. W takim razie powinnaś spróbować złotego miodowego, to duma Amarantu.

Opowiadają sobie także historie z dzieciństwa, i zdarza się, że rozmawiają prawie do świtu. Varel próbuje przypomnieć sobie tyle fereldeńskich baśni, ile tylko zdoła, a odgłosy, jakie dodaje do opowieści, sprawiają, że Strażniczka raz po raz wybucha śmiechem. Ona z kolei opowiada orlezjańskie baśnie, i historie zasłyszane w Kręgu, tu i ówdzie dodając do słów odrobinę magii. To spokojne, pogodne chwile, i po raz pierwszy od przybycia do Twierdzy czuje, że to jej dom.

. . .

Pamięta miejsca, które nazywała domem. Pamięta Białą Wieżę, gdzie magia uzdrawiająca zdawała się płynąć przez jej palce bez żadnego wysiłku, i pamięta ciche wskazówki dobrych duchów Pustki. Pamięta kwatery Szarych w Monstsimmard i to, jak wyglądały, gdy przybyła tam po raz pierwszy. Pamięta cichą, uspokajającą obecność Kella, przyjazne milczenie Uthy, sarkastyczne uwagi Fiony. Pamięta magiczne fajerwerki Reuela. Z późniejszych lat pamięta też żarty Duncana, zaraźliwy, wesoły śmiech Leonie i życzliwość Kristoffa.

Traciła przyjaciół jednego po drugim – przez śmierć w walce, skazę, lub po prostu dlatego, że musiała odejść. Jest uprzejma w stosunku do nowych Strażników, którymi dowodzi, ale nazwała by ich jedynie braćmi broni, a nie przyjaciółmi. Może pewnego dnia nazwie tak Nathaniela, jeśli jej Powołanie nie nadejdzie wcześniej…

Kiedy jego żal i ból przytępiały nieco, Nathaniel okazał się być rozsądnym człowiekiem, takim, który pewnego dnia będzie dobrym dowódcą Straży. Oghrena, szczerze mówiąc, interesują jedynie walka i picie. Velanna trzyma się na uboczu i nie ma żadnego poczucia braterstwa z powodu tego, że obie są elfkami. Anders… Mają zbyt skrajnie różne opinie. Tak, Kręgi nie są idealnym rozwiązaniem, może nie są nawet dobrym, ale gra toczy się o zbyt wysoką stawkę, ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie, i dlatego nigdy nie pomoże Andersowi odzyskać jego filakterii. Współczuje mu, bo jedną klatkę musiał zamienić na inną, ale są granice, których nigdy by nie przekroczyła. Nie po latach spędzonych w Białej Wieży, tak blisko Pustki, bezustannie świadoma zagrożenia.

Justynian… Jego obraz świata jest zbyt czarno-biały, ale jest przyzwoitym… duchem. Wtajemniczanie go w śmiertelne życie, tłumaczenie mu emocji i uczuć – to doświadczenie niesamowicie uczy pokory. Ale za każdym razem, gdy na niego spogląda, widzi cień Kristoffa, i obecność Justyniana nieustannie przypomina jej o śmierci przyjaciela. Jest jak cierń – przyzwyczaiła się do niej, ale to nadal boli. I za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzy, musi mocno koncentrować się na tym, by nie myśleć, co przeżywała Aura, żona Kristoffa, gdy zobaczyła Justyniana.

Jest jeszcze seneszal… Dobry wojownik, szczery człowiek, tak zwyczajny, że to zaskakujące. Tak, pamięta, że Varel miał odwagę odmówić wykonania rozkazów Howe’a, i że przez to prawie zginął. Ale w jego przeszłości nie ma magii, duchów, zdrad czy zamordowanych rodzin. Czy to takie dziwne, że to właśnie jego obecności szuka, gdy potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia?

Bierze głęboki wdech. Wiele lat minęło, odkąd w jej życiu ktoś był. Philippé, Strażnik tak jak i ona, został wezwany do Weisshaupt ponad piętnaście lat wcześniej. Nigdy nie wrócił, a ona nie dostała zgody, by z nim iść. Z czasem listy przychodziły coraz rzadziej, aż wreszcie przestały przychodzić, i wiedziała, że zginął na Głębokich Ścieżkach.

Bywała samotna, tak. Ale były obowiązki, a gdy jej prywatne życie zostało jej odebrane, zdecydowała się całkowicie z niego zrezygnować. Teraz jednak z jakiegoś powodu odczuwa swoją samotność bardziej. Zostało jej ledwie parę lat, i może dlatego czuje pragnienie, by znów żyć pełnią życia… Zdusza je. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych – Duncana, Andersa, Nathaniela – sama wybrała tę ścieżkę, i w przeciwieństwie do niektórych od początku wiedziała, jakie będą konsekwencje tego wyboru. Mimo tego wszystkiego, w noce takie jak ta chciałaby móc zasnąć, czując obok siebie czyjeś ciepło.

 

**V**

Kiedy wychodzi na górę, ona przechadza się po murach bez celu, z oczami utkwionymi w rozgwieżdżonym niebie.

\- Strażniczko. – Gotów jest przeprosić, znaleźć jakąś wymówkę i wycofać się.

Strażniczka odwraca się przez ramię i uśmiechem daje znać, że akceptuje jego obecność.

\- Varél. – Rozciera ramiona. – Zimno dziś.

\- Tak, zimniej niż w Orlais. – Lata nauki dworskiej etykiety zrobiły swoje, więc Varel sięga do zapinki swojej peleryny, ale Strażniczka gestem go powstrzymuje.

\- Nie, dziękuję ci. Zimno to żaden problem – dodaje, rozbawiona.

Między jej palcami pojawia się maleńka kula ognia, a ona wciera ją w dłonie i przedramiona. Wygląda na to, że ogień nie parzy, a jedynie rozgrzewa. Strażniczka przysuwa się bliżej do krawędzi muru i wyciąga rękę.

\- Denerim.

\- Zgadza się. – Varel nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Jak na elfkę, która jest na świecie dłużej, niż on żyje, potrafi czasem zachowywać się zdumiewająco dziecinnie. Nie, poprawia się natychmiast, „dziecinnie” to nie jest właściwe słowo. To bardziej jakby… Ona zauważa te najmniejsze fragmenty codziennego życia, takie, o jakich on by nigdy nie pomyślał, i z tych okruchów czerpie radość. Wydaje się, że jeśli postanawia sobie zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkich tych koszmarach, jakie dotąd widziała, i o obowiązkach, jakie na nią czekają, po prostu zapomina. Choć, sądząc po bieli jej włosów, ma to swoją cenę.

\- Wysokoże. Tam, prawda?

\- Prawie. – Podchodzi do niej, zachowując wymagany dystans. – Tym się zajmujesz, zamiast odpoczywać? – pyta przyjaźnie i o wiele mniej oficjalnie.

\- Nie codziennie. Ale chciałabym lepiej poznać mój nowy dom. – Milknie na chwilę i odwraca się do niego. – Urodziłeś się tu, w Amarancie, prawda?

\- Jeśli masz na myśli rejon, moja pani, to tak. Ale nie w samym mieście; na jednej z farm. Była gdzieś… - Pokazuje kierunek ręką. – Gdzieś tam.

\- Przykro mi – mówi Strażniczka cicho.

\- Proszę?

\- Powiedziałeś: była.

\- To było dawno temu. – Decyduje, że to dobry moment na zmianę tematu. – Choć prawdopodobnie nie według twojej miary czasu.

Strażniczka unosi brwi.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem stara, Varél?

\- Nigdy bym nie… - zaczyna, zażenowany, bo nie to miał na myśli, a już na pewno nie było jego zamiarem, by ją obrazić…

I wtedy dociera do niego, że ona tylko się z nim droczy. Strażniczka patrzy na wyraz jego twarzy i śmieje się.

\- Ależ jestem. Nieprawda? – Znów śmieje się cicho. – Nie martw się, tylko żartowałam.

\- Skąd pochodzisz, moja pani? – pyta Varel po chwili milczenia. – Wiem, że z Orlais, ale…

\- To bardzo trudne pytanie dla maga. Z tego, co wiem, jestem Dalijką.

\- Ale wierzysz w Stwórcę?

\- Dlaczegóż by nie? Dalijczyczy są dla mnie tym, czym i dla ciebie: legendą. Wychowano mnie na maga. – Opiera dłonie na kamieniach i wychyla się do przodu, oddychając głęboko.

W świetle księżyca jej włosy zdają się mieć kolor księżycowej poświaty, i nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądała bardziej jak elfka i bardziej jak magini, tak obco, że to niepokojące. Wychyla się jeszcze bardziej, jakby w każdej chwili mogła odlecieć; bez namysłu Varel robi krok do przodu i chwyta ją w talii.

\- Ostrożnie, moja pani. Nie przystoi, by dowodząca Szarą Strażą zginęła, spadając z murów swej własnej twierdzy.

Strażniczka znów się śmieje, ale idzie za jego radą i cofa się o krok. Varel nadal ją trzyma, i teraz stoją bliżej niż na odległość ramienia, więc natychmiast cofa ręce.

\- Wygląda na to, że zgubiłabym się nawet na murach własnej twierdzy gdyby nie ty, seneszalu. – Uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Dobrej nocy. Śpij spokojnie.

Dziwne, że to właśnie ten uśmiech nie pozwala mu w nocy zasnąć.

 

**VI**

Pewnego wieczoru, czy raczej nocy, kiedy schodzi na kolację, na stole czekają dwa kufle i dzban. Seneszal dotrzymał obietnicy.

\- Prosto z piwnicy – mówi Varel, nalewając piwa.

Pochyla się nad naczyniem; piwo pachnie chmielem i miodem. Powoli upija niewielki łyk. Varel miał rację, mówiąc, że to duma Amarantu: nie za ciężkie i niezbyt słodkie, ale z przyjemnym miodowym posmakiem.

Wznosi kufel.

\- Twoje zdrowie, seneszalu.

\- I twoje, moja pani.

Przez jakiś czas oboje popijają piwo w ciszy, patrząc na płomienie tańczące w kominku.

\- Wspomniałaś, że jesteś Strażniczką od trzydziestu lat – mówi Varel. – Jak to możliwe?

\- Masz na myśli skazę?

Varel kiwa głową.

\- Dalijskie elfy żyją dłużej i starzeją się wolniej, więc skaza także wolniej rozchodzi się w ciele. Ale w końcu przyjdzie czas i na mnie. Zwłaszcza, że dopiero co mieliśmy Plagę.

Seneszal gwałtownie unosi głowę i patrzy na nią.

\- Nie boję się Głębokich Ścieżek – odpowiada na jego niezadane pytanie, i nie jest to kłamstwo… niezupełnie.

Nie boi się Głębokich Ścieżek, ani pomiotów, nie boi się ciemności ani bólu. Ale nie chciałaby w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia być sama. Życie maga jest wystarczająco samotne.

Seneszal obserwuje ją uważnie. Widział w swoim życiu bitwy, potrafi rozpoznać strach.

\- Czego się lękasz? – pyta Varel cicho, z wahaniem.

\- Tego, czego wszyscy się boją – odpowiada enigmatycznie, wiedząc, że nie będzie dopytywał o wyjaśnienia. – Cóż, może nigdy do tego nie dojdzie – dodaje, myśląc, że może jednak zginie w walce, mając u boku swoich towarzyszy broni.

Wyraz twarzy Varela świadczy o tym, że zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Widać, że seneszal próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie może znaleźć słów, bo milczy.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, Varél. Żyję już dość długo, nauczyłam się stawiać czoła swoim lękom. – Robi pauzę. – Słowa pocieszenia, zachęty… Nie potrzebuję ich.

\- A czego potrzebujesz?

Jej dłoń zakreśla w powietrzu niewidzialny krąg, obejmujący ich oboje, siedzących w blasku ognia.

\- Tego – mówi, patrząc na niego ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach.

 

**VII**

Seneszal znów zapadł w niespokojny sen. Tak jest dla niego lepiej, bo rany szybciej się zagoją. W zamyśleniu przygląda się jego twarzy. Pamięta czasy, kiedy zdradą było pomagać Fereldeńczykowi.

Wraca wzrokiem do igły i zaczyna cerować swoją szatę, ale myślami nadal jest przy seneszalu. Zawsze ostrożnie i rozważnie dobiera słowa, ale nie zawahałaby się nazwać go przyjacielem. Są też chwile, kiedy chciałaby czegoś więcej; zauważyła, jak seneszal czasem na nią patrzy, i wie, że nie potrzebowałby wiele zachęty. A mimo to waha się. Jej Powołanie, choć jeszcze go nie słyszy, jest już blisko. Może nadejdzie za rok, może, jeśli Stwórca będzie łaskawy, za trzy lata. Ale to żadna wymówka.

Ich przyjaźń jest jednocześnie bardzo silna i niezwykle krucha. Może na niego liczyć, nie potrzebowała dowodu, jaki otrzymała, wiedziała i bez tego, że nie wahałby się oddać życia w jej obronie. Ale obawia się, że gdyby naruszyła tę równowagę, zniszczyłaby ich przyjaźń; och, oczywiście, nadal byłby w stosunku do niej uprzejmy, ale już nie tak szczery, nie tak otwarty.

Varel nie przeżył ani nie widział pewnie nawet połowy tego, co ona… i jest za to niezmiernie wdzięczna. Walczył, brał udział w bitwach, widział, jak to, co ludzie zwą człowieczeństwem, ustępuje zimnemu okrucieństwu – to zawsze przerażało ją o wiele bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek potwory. Ale przeszedł przez to wszystko, nie tracąc umiejętności normalnego życia, a to coś, co ona sama prawie już zapomniała. Obrazy, jakie to przywołuje – spokojne życie, odbudowywanie tego, co zniszczyła Plaga – wydają jej się dziwnie kuszące.

. . .

Przygląda się siedzącej obok niego Strażniczce. Jest średniego wzrostu, jak na elfkę, niewiele niższa niż ludzkie kobiety, ale gdy siedzi tak na wielkim krześle, pochylona nad robótką, wydaje się drobniutka.

Strażniczka ma otwarte oczy, ale nie widzi, czy też raczej: nie widzi jego, ani komnaty, w której się znajdują. Cokolwiek ma teraz przed oczami, marzenia czy wspomnienia, muszą być – czy też musiałby być – szczęśliwe. To wspomnienia, decyduje Varel po chwili, bo jej uśmiech jest smutny, i zgaduje, że cokolwiek ona teraz widzi, wcześniej musiała stracić.

\- Pamiętam czasy, gdy przyjęcie pomocy od Orlezjanki byłoby nazwane zdradą – mówi Varel nagle, próbując wyrwać ją z tych słodko-gorzkich rozmyślań.

Na dźwięk jego głosu Strażniczka unosi głowę. Varel uśmiecha się do niej przelotnie, a ona odpowiada mu uśmiechem, mniej zmęczonym niż ten jego.

\- Jak w takim razie zostałoby nazwane uratowanie Orlezjance życia?

Zastanawia się, czy ona tak właśnie się czuje: _Orlezjanka_ , a dopiero potem Strażniczka. Czy to oni sprawiają, że tak się czuje.

\- Nie to… Ty nie… Jesteś dowódcą Szarej Straży, nie _Orlezjanką_ … Niech to…

\- Varél, w porządku. – Przelotnie kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, a jej dotyk jest ciepły, kojący. – Nie to miałam na myśli. – Patrzy mu w oczy. – Widzę, jak się do mnie odnosicie. Jakbym była jedną z was.

\- A jesteś, moja pani? Jesteś jedną z nas?

Coś zmienia się w powietrzu między nimi, gdy ona leciutko nachyla się nad nim. Coś ulotnego, czego nie byłby w stanie nazwać, nawet, gdyby spróbował.

\- Chciałbyś, żebym była? – pyta cicho Strażniczka, ale potem prostuje się i chwila mija tak szybko, że Varel nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle się zdarzyła.

Patrzy w ogień, a potem znów na nią. Strażniczka skupia się na szacie, leżącej na jej kolanach, a igła lśni srebrem w jej zręcznych, smukłych palcach. Odblask płonącego w kominku ognia ozłaca jej twarz i nadaje koloru jej bladym zwykle policzkom.

Nagle uderza go, jak swojska wydaje się ta scena, że ona siedzi przy nim, jakby to była najbardziej zwyczajna rzecz na świecie. Varel zamyka oczy. Nie myślał o tych sprawach od lat, zapomniał, że kiedyś chciał się ożenić, chciał mieć kogoś, do kogo mógłby wracać. Że też wszystko to musiało wrócić do niego teraz, u zmierzchu życia…

\- Znów za mało sypiasz, moja pani, prawda? - pyta, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę i z całych sił pragnąc zapomnieć myśl, że może ona stała jego rodziną.

Strażniczka zerka na niego. Jej twarz rozjaśnia krótki, łagodny uśmiech.

\- Muszę zarządzać Twierdzą i opiekować się rannym seneszalem.

\- Nie musisz siedzieć przy mnie bez przerwy.

\- Przyjąłeś na siebie grot, który był przeznaczony dla mnie. Dlatego tak, muszę siedzieć przy tobie bez przerwy.

\- Naprawdę, moja pani…

\- Taelia – poprawia go stanowczo, ale spojrzenie ma ciepłe. – Uratowałeś mi życie. Zasłużyłeś na to, żeby zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

Varel kiwa głową na znak zgody, ale i tak nie zamierza nazywać jej inaczej niż „Strażniczką” publicznie i jego panią, gdy są sami. Zdaje mu się, że ona doskonale o tym wie, ale nie drąży tematu.

\- Czy magowie nie powinni mieć bardziej wymyślnych imion? – pyta żartem.

\- Miałam kiedyś imię klanowe. Ale teraz jestem tylko Szarą Strażniczką. – Milknie, a jej twarz przybiera wyraz zamyślenia. – Wybacz – mówi wreszcie.

W jej oczach widać wyraźnie, że cokolwiek ma na myśli, podchodzi do tego poważnie. Ale Varel nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

\- Co takiego, moja pani? – pyta, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Zignorowałam zagrożenie. Mogłeś przypłacić mój błąd życiem.

\- Każdemu zdarza się ocenić błędnie. Ja także nie byłem pewien.

\- Nie, nie. – Kręci głową; jest tak przejęta, że przez chwilę wyraźniej słychać jej ojczysty akcent. – Zignorowałam zagrożenie. Słyszałam plotki, ale nie szukałam ich źródła. Wychowałam się w Orlais, byłam przekonana, że wy tutaj niewiele wiecie o spiskach. Zostałam ukarana za swoją dumę. Choć właściwie to ty zostałeś ukarany za moją dumę.

\- Nie ma tu nic do wybaczania. – Varel uśmiecha się do niej uspokajająco.

\- Mówisz tak tylko z uprzejmości.

Tym razem to on kręci głową.

\- Dobrze, zgoda, może popełniłaś błąd. Już po wszystkim. Wszyscy żyjemy. Ty żyjesz. Spisek się nie powiódł. – Znów uśmiecha się do niej. – Nie widzisz, moja pani? Wszystko ułożyło się dobrze. Nie zamartwiaj się tym już dłużej. A już na pewno nie martw się o mnie, proszę.

\- Dobrze. Nie będę. – Uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, ale głęboko w jej oczach jest cień.

Wygląda, jakby myślała, że jest wiele innych rzeczy, o które powinna się zamartwiać, niebezpieczeństwa o wiele większe niż spisek drobnej szlachty. I może, jakby mając do wyboru jedno i drugie, wolałaby raczej martwić się o niego.

 

**VIII**

Stoi na murach i wpatruje się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Z dziedzińca, gdzie znajduje się statua Andrasty, dochodzi cichy szmer modlitwy. Zeszła tam wcześniej, by krótko pomodlić się ze swoimi żołnierzami, i odeszła ze słowami „Niech Stwórca czuwa nad nami wszystkimi.” na ustach, a wszyscy zebrani odpowiedzieli jej tym samym.

Teraz znów się modli, bezgłośnie prosząc, by mogli wyjść żywi z tego, co ich czeka, mając nadzieję, że uda się ocalić ludność Amarantu. Każdy oddech, każde uderzenie serca – to jej modlitwa. Gwiazdy i niebo zawsze zdawały jej się bliższe Stwórcy niż kamienne posągi, budowane rękami ludzi.

Słyszy odgłos kroków i nawet bez odwracania się wie, że to Varel. Przyszedł ten moment, o którym wiedziała, że nadejdzie: lęka się, jest samotna, a on jest tutaj, gotów zaoferować jej pocieszenie, gdyby takowego potrzebowała. Potrzebuje… Ale w normalnej sytuacji nigdy tak po prostu nie podeszłaby do niego i nie zapytała, więc nie ma powodu, by teraz zachowała się inaczej. Nawet, jeśli miałaby później tego żałować… Gdyby zapytała, nie byłaby sobą. Gdyby się zgodził, nie byłby sobą. Odwraca się do seneszala.

\- Już późno. Musimy dobrze wypocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem.

\- Musimy – zgadza się Varel.

Podchodzi do drzwi, na moment przystając obok seneszala.

\- Śpij spokojnie – mówi.

Uśmiecha się jeszcze przelotnie i wchodzi do środka. Chce ich zapamiętać takimi, jakimi są.

Kiedy drzwi zamykają się za nią, zatrzymuje się, odwraca i sięga do klamki. Magia – choć nie potrzebuje magii, bo intuicja, ta najdawniejsza, codzienna magia, dostępna każdemu, kto potrafi jej słuchać, mówi jej to samo – mówi jej, że po drugiej stronie drzwi dłoń Varela także spoczywa na klamce.

Oboje cofają się w tym samym momencie. Zbiera fałdy sukni w rękę i lekko unosi spódnice, tak, żeby nie plątały jej się pod nogami, i zaczyna schodzić po schodach.

Gdy będzie zasypiała tej nocy, gdy będzie wyruszała o świcie, gdy kiedyś zejdzie na Głębokie Ścieżki – będzie pamiętała, że w tamtej chwili tak samo jak ona dotknął klamki. Tak jak ona później odwrócił się, ale przez moment się wahał, sięgnął ku niej, i nigdy tego nie zapomni. Będzie o tym pamiętała, jeśli wróci. A jeśli nie wróci, wie, że nie umrze samotna, bo jego myśl przebędzie każdy dystans i będzie przy niej.

. . .

Do późnej nocy spaceruje po murach. Wie, że powinien spać, wypocząć na tyle, na ile to tylko możliwe, bo rankiem Strażniczka i jej oddział wyruszą, a oni tutaj będą musieli być gotowi na wszystko, i prawdopodobnie rozpęta się piekło. Ale Varel chodzi w tę i z powrotem niespokojnie, a podeszwy jego butów cicho stukają o kamienie.

Księżyc świeci jasno, a gwiazdy są olśniewające tej nocy, wspanialsze, niż kiedykolwiek je widział, jest tego pewien. Choć w powietrzu czuć już jesienny chłód, to piękna noc. Varel chciałby, aby nigdy się skończyła, aby ranek nie nadszedł. Wie, że to niemożliwe.

Na krawędzi jego umysłu jest ulotna myśl, i wie, że powinien ubrać ją w słowa, szybko, dopóki wciąż ma szansę, ale nie może znaleźć w sobie tyle odwagi. Zamiast tego słucha dochodzących z dziedzińca odgłosów: nieznacznego świstu dobywanych mieczy, modlitw do Stwórcy. Varel nie modlił się już od dłuższego czasu; tak, nadal wierzy w Stwórcę, ale służba u arla Howe’a rozpaliła w nim tak wiele wątpliwości, i zawsze brakło czasu, a gdy był czas, brakowało odpowiednich słów… Ale teraz przystaje i prostuje się, zamyka oczy, a jego usta odnajdują dawno zapomniane słowa modlitwy. To, co mówi, nie ma wielkiego sensu, nawet dla niego samego, ale to najlepsze na co go stać, a jego szept, choć niewiele głośniejszy niż oddech, jest żarliwy, i pobrzmiewa w nim rozpacz.

Wcześniej ją chronił, ale teraz może ofiarować jej jedynie ochronę modlitwy, choć nie jest pewien, o co powinien się modlić, i ma przeczucie, że ona sama także by tego nie wiedziała. Zaciska więc tylko mocno powieki, i myśli o jej włosach bladych jak światło księżyca, i szepcze niezrozumiałe słowa, wkładając w nie umysł, serce i duszę.

Czuje ukłucie wstydu, gdy odkrywa, że to przynosi mu ulgę. Modlitwa pomaga zagłuszyć tę na wpół uformowaną myśl, której tak się lęka.

. . .

Długo w nocy nie śpi. Wie, że powinna spać, że powinna wypocząć przed nadchodzącym dniem, bo rankiem wyruszy, i będzie musiała być gotowa na wszystko, i prawdopodobnie rozpęta się piekło. A mimo to nie może spać, ale nie z powodu lęku czy niepokoju. Siedzi przy biurku, skupiona, spokojna, a z każdym ruchem jej palców strach i obawy ulatują.

Llyrium lśni, gdy wypełnia nim wytłoczony w kamieniu runicznym znak, malując linie i łuki delikatnymi, niemal pieszczotliwymi ruchami. To będzie runa ochronna, a tworzenie tej runy to jej swoista modlitwa, bo w myślach powtarza raz za razem: „Proszę, zachowaj go bezpiecznie.”.

Zabawne, myśli, że oboje potrafią stawić czoła bandytom czy pomiotom, a brak im odwagi by nazwać, czym stała się ich przyjaźń. Ale, koniec końców, może to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. On sprawia, że ona się śmieje, a ona sprawia, że on się uśmiecha, i wiedzą, że mogą na sobie polegać.

Razem odbudowują Szarą Straż w Fereldenie. I razem powstrzymają wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, jakie zagrażają pokojowi, który przyniosło zażegnanie Plagi. Razem. Nie będzie miało znaczenia, że będą mile od siebie.

Czuje się trochę samolubna, gdy odkrywa, że już nie obawia się swojego Powołania. Nie będzie musiała wędrować Głębokimi Ścieżkami sama, bo gdy nadejdzie czas, jego myśli będą przy niej.

 

**IX**

Dostrzega ją, stojącą na schodach, ukrytą w cieniu. Strażniczka patrzy na dziedziniec, na bramę i jeszcze dalej, i pewnie zastanawia się, co tam na nią czeka. A może już to wie, myśli Varel, i dlatego tak ociąga się z wyruszeniem.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i Varel zamiera. Nie wie, co mówić. Chciałby powiedzieć, że ma nadzieję na jej bezpieczny powrót, ale przypomina sobie rozmowę o jej Powołaniu i nie ma serca tego zrobić.

\- Niech Stwórca cię prowadzi – mówi wreszcie.

Choć z trudem, akceptuje jednak, że może lepiej dla niej będzie nigdy nie wrócić. Że może lepiej będzie dla niej zginąć w nadchodzącej bitwie, bo to oszczędzi jej samotnej śmierci gdzieś w ciemnościach Głębokich Ścieżek.

Strażniczka ściska jego dłoń.

\- Dziękuję ci, Varel. – Uśmiecha się leciutko na widok zaskoczenia na jego twarzy. – Ćwiczyłam – wyjaśnia, a potem śmieje się, próbując tym śmiechem zamaskować strach.

Varel odpowiada uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zatęsknię za błędną wymową mojego imienia.

Oboje śmieją się z tego, ale to wymuszony śmiech. Jeszcze parę słów i ona będzie musiała zejść w dół po schodach, wyruszyć do Amarantu, a później… Przeraża go myśl, gdzie będzie musiała iść później.

Strażniczka mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i wciska mu do ręki kamień. Runa na kamieniu lśni łagodnym błękitem, barwą llyrium.

\- Dzięki temu będziesz odrobinę bezpieczniejszy – szepcze, a jej palce mocniej zaciskają się na jego dłoni. - Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Za zrozumienie. Za przyjaźń. Za wszystko.

\- Nie rób tego, moja pani – wymyka się z jego ust, zanim sam orientuje się, co mówi.

Ale jej słowa to pożegnanie, a on nie chce, żeby wypowiedziała je do końca. Chce ją zatrzymać.

\- Postaram się wrócić – mówi Strażniczka cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby wrócić. – Zauważa ulgę na jego twarzy i uśmiecha się, szerszym, nieco przekornym uśmiechem. – Dlatego proszę, nie daj się postrzelić po raz drugi.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. – Przez chwilę trzyma jej dłoń w obu swoich.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się ponownie i Varel wie, że ona nie jest pewna, czy wróci. I wie też, że ona ma świadomość tego, że on wcale nie jest pewien, czy jej tego życzyć, i nagle czuje się zupełnie zagubiony…

A wtedy jej dłoń wysuwa się z jego uścisku i nagle zostaje na schodach sam, z ręką wciąż wyciągniętą ku niej, jakby zamierzał ją zatrzymać, ale nie robi tego, nie woła jej, nie, opuszcza tylko rękę i cofa się, wszystko dlatego, że _nie wie_. Czeka ich bitwa i powinien myśleć o obronie Twierdzy, nie ma czasu na czcze rozmyślania, ale mimo wszystko najważniejsze jest teraz to, że on _nie wie_ , i przez moment o wiele bardziej niż pomioty przeraża go świadomość, że będzie musiał z tą niewiedzą żyć dalej albo umrzeć.

Patrzy, jak ona odchodzi, patrzy do momentu, gdy jej sylwetka znika pomiędzy drzewami. Przez jedno uderzenie serca pragnie, żeby wróciła do niego, ale to oznaczałoby, że musiałaby później samotnie zejść na Głębokie Ścieżki, a za nic w świecie nie chciałby jej na to skazywać… Ale cokolwiek do niej czuje, nie jest to wystarczająco silne, bo przez moment myśli, jak bardzo pragnąłby jeszcze kilku miesięcy – lub lat, jeśli Stwórca byłby łaskawy, lub nawet tygodni, jeśli nie – tego, co łączyło ich przez te ostatnie miesiące. Tego czegoś tak dziwnego, a jednocześnie tak naturalnego, czegoś, co było przyjaźnią i czymś więcej, i żadnym z tych uczuć.


End file.
